The complement system acts in conjunction with other immunological systems of the body to defend against intrusion of cellular and viral pathogens. There are at least 25 complement proteins, which are found as a complex collection of plasma proteins and membrane cofactors. The plasma proteins make up about 10% of the globulins in vertebrate serum. Complement components achieve their immune defensive functions by interacting in a series of intricate but precise enzymatic cleavage and membrane binding events. The resulting complement cascade leads to the production of products with opsonic, immunoregulatory, and lytic functions. A concise summary of the biologic activities associated with complement activation is provided, for example, in The Merck Manual, 16th Edition.
The complement cascade progresses via the classical pathway, the alternative pathway, or the lectin pathway. These pathways share many components, and while they differ in their initial steps, they converge and share the same “terminal complement” components (C5 through C9) responsible for the activation and destruction of target cells.
The classical pathway (CP) is typically initiated by antibody recognition of, and binding to, an antigenic site on a target cell. The alternative pathway (AP) can be antibody independent, and can be initiated by certain molecules on pathogen surfaces. Additionally, the lectin pathway is typically initiated with binding of mannose-binding lectin (MBL) to high mannose substrates. These pathways converge at the point where complement component C3 is cleaved by an active protease to yield C3a and C3b. Other pathways activating complement attack can act later in the sequence of events leading to various aspects of complement function.
C3a is an anaphylatoxin. C3b binds to bacterial and other cells, as well as to certain viruses and immune complexes, and tags them for removal from the circulation. (C3b in this role is known as opsonin.) The opsonic function of C3b is generally considered to be the most important anti-infective action of the complement system. Patients with genetic lesions that block C3b function are prone to infection by a broad variety of pathogenic organisms, while patients with lesions later in the complement cascade sequence, i.e., patients with lesions that block C5 functions, are found to be more prone only to Neisseria infection, and then only somewhat more prone.
C3b also forms a complex with other components unique to each pathway to form classical or alternative C5 convertase, which cleaves C5 into C5a and C5b. C3 is thus regarded as the central protein in the complement reaction sequence since it is essential to both the alternative and classical pathways. This property of C3b is regulated by the serum protease Factor I, which acts on C3b to produce iC3b. While still functional as opsonin, iC3b cannot form an active C5 convertase.
C5 is a 190 kDa beta globulin found in normal serum at a concentration of approximately 75 μg/mL (0.4 μM). C5 is glycosylated, with about 1.5 to 3 percent of its mass attributed to carbohydrate. Mature C5 is a heterodimer of a 999 amino acid 115 kDa alpha chain that is disulfide linked to a 655 amino acid 75 kDa beta chain. C5 is synthesized as a single chain precursor protein product of a single copy gene (Haviland et al. (1991) J Immunol 146:362-368). The cDNA sequence of the transcript of this gene predicts a secreted pro-C5 precursor of 1658 amino acids along with an 18 amino acid leader sequence (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,245).
The pro-C5 precursor is cleaved after amino acids 655 and 659, to yield the beta chain as an amino terminal fragment (amino acid residues +1 to 655 of the above sequence) and the alpha chain as a carboxyl terminal fragment (amino acid residues 660 to 1658 of the above sequence), with four amino acids (amino acid residues 656-659 of the above sequence) deleted between the two.
C5a is cleaved from the alpha chain of C5 by either alternative or classical C5 convertase as an amino terminal fragment comprising the first 74 amino acids of the alpha chain (i.e., amino acid residues 660-733 of the above sequence). Approximately 20 percent of the 11 kDa mass of C5a is attributed to carbohydrate. The cleavage site for convertase action is at, or immediately adjacent to, amino acid residue 733 of the above sequence. A compound that would bind at, or adjacent, to this cleavage site would have the potential to block access of the C5 convertase enzymes to the cleavage site and thereby act as a complement inhibitor.
C5 can also be activated by means other than C5 convertase activity. Limited trypsin digestion (see, e.g., Minta and Man (1997) J Immunol 119:1597-1602 and Wetsel and Kolb (1982) J Immunol 128:2209-2216), thrombin, and acid treatment (Yamamoto and Gewurz (1978) J Immunol 120:2008 and Damerau et al. (1989) Molec Immunol 26:1133-1142) can also cleave C5 and produce active C5b.
Cleavage of C5 releases C5a, a potent anaphylatoxin and chemotactic factor, and C5b which through a series of protein interactions leads to the formation of the lytic terminal complement complex, C5b-9. C5a and C5b-9 also have pleiotropic cell activating properties, by amplifying the release of downstream inflammatory factors, such as hydrolytic enzymes, reactive oxygen species, arachidonic acid metabolites and various cytokines.
C5b combines with C6, C7, and C8 to form the C5b-8 complex at the surface of the target cell. Upon binding of several C9 molecules, the membrane attack complex (MAC, C5b-9, terminal complement complex—TCC) is formed. When sufficient numbers of MACs insert into target cell membranes the openings they create (MAC pores) mediate rapid osmotic lysis of the target cells. Lower, non-lytic concentrations of MACs can produce other effects. In particular, membrane insertion of small numbers of the C5b-9 complexes into endothelial cells and platelets can cause deleterious cell activation. In some cases activation may precede cell lysis.
As mentioned above, C3a and C5a are anaphylatoxins. These activated complement components can trigger mast cell degranulation, which releases histamine from basophils and mast cells, and other mediators of inflammation, resulting in smooth muscle contraction, increased vascular permeability, leukocyte activation, and other inflammatory phenomena including cellular proliferation resulting in hypercellularity. C5a also functions as a chemotactic peptide that serves to attract pro-inflammatory granulocytes to the site of complement activation.
C5a receptors are found on the surfaces of bronchial and alveolar epithelial cells and bronchial smooth muscle cells. C5a receptors have also been found on eosinophils, mast cells, monocytes, neutrophils, and activated lymphocytes.